Birthdays of the Ninja
by Cole x Karly 4ever
Summary: The Ninja celebrate their birthdays. R and R please.


**Once again, I got this idea from Lava-Shipper-Red. Some credit goes to her!**

**The first time I wrote this, I accidentally clicked something and my work was deleted. Now I just write my stories in documents and I copy and paste them to the Doc Manager for improvements and spell checking rather than upload the document.**

**Anywho, these are stories about the Ninja, including me and my OCs, celebrating their birthdays. I'm going in order by their birthdates that I made up(mine isn't made up).**

**Enjoy!**

**First up: Zane (January 14)**

* * *

**Creation Day**

Dr. Julien paints his robot's hair, whistling a happy tune as he does so. Ever since his wife died, he's been coming up ways to not be alone. He didn't want to find another girl, that would make his wife upset for sure, even though she no longer exists. Then he came up with an idea for a robot, so he made blueprints for him and got to work.

After he finishes painting the robot's hair, he opens his control panel and turns on the power switch. The robot's eyes glow blue for two seconds, then they turn back to their regular color black. He blinks a few times, then looks around.

Dr. Julien smiles. "Hello son. Welcome to the real world."

The robot turns to Dr. Julien and smirks. "Hello father. Thank you for bringing me to life. I'm so glad to be alive."

"So am I," Dr. Julien says, his smile growing wider. "Now, we must come up with a name for you. Hmm...how about...Sean?"

The robot thinks, then shakes his head.

"Okay. What about...Charlie?"

Head shake.

"Christopher?"

Head shake.

"Johnny?"

Head shake.

Dr. Julien thinks really hard, then lightens up as he comes up with another idea for a name.

"I got it! How about...Zane? Does Zane sound like a nice name for you?"

Zane thinks about it, then smirks and nods his head. "Zane. I love it."

"I'm very glad you do," Dr. Julien says. "Now come, we'll celebrate your creation by showing you around this beautiful world." He leads Zane out of their house, introducing him to the trees, grass and birds they pass by.

**Ten Years Old**

"Zane, please come to the room with the stars on the door. I have something to show you," Dr. Julien says in Zane's walkie talkie.

"Okay, father. I'm on my way," Zane responds. He puts his book down and leaves his room to find the room his father was talking about. After looking for a while, Zane eventually finds the door with the stars on it. He opens it and enters a large white room. The ceiling is dome-shaped and on the ground there are different machines everywhere on the walls. In the middle of the room are two lounge chairs. Zane turns and sees his father walking up to him with a big smile on his face.

"Hello son. I'd thought I would give you a very special birthday present. Please, take a seat."

Zane stares at his father with a confused look, but sits down on one of the lounge chairs anyway. Dr. Julien sits on the one next to him, takes out a remote, and presses a big red button that's on it. Suddenly, the ceiling slowly opens to reveal a beautiful, starry sky. Zane can't help but gaze up at the shiny beauty in front of him.

"This is...this is amazing, father. In fact, this is the best birthday present I've ever received," Zane says, smiling.

"Happy Birthday son. I'm glad you like it," Dr. Julien says. "Now, there's another reason why I made you this."

Zane turns to his father with a concerned look. "You mean, there's more to this gift?"

His father turns to Zane and nods. "You see Zane, I won't be on this Earth forever. There will come a day where I will pass away and I will have to leave you behind. However, here in Ninjago, all the deceased people turn into stars and gaze above us to light our way. And when I die, I will be one of those stars and I'll be watching you always. So even if we're apart, I'll always be with you."

Zane looks down and frowns for a bit, then looks up and nods his head. "Okay, father. I understand. Thank you so much for the birthday gift."

"You're welcome son," his father says, smirking.

They both stand up and hug each other, then they lay back down on their lounge chairs and continue gazing up at the stars.

**Present Birthday**

Zane is now sixteen years old. His father is no longer with him on Earth. Instead he is in the sky, dressed as a star with the other deceased people. Zane sits on the lounge chair, looking up at the stars, wondering which one his father is. He sighs and frowns. Although his Ninja friends put on a nice celebration for him, he feels as though one piece is missing.

He's so busy thinking about this dad, he doesn't hear footsteps and someone calling his name. A few seconds later, Zane's purple-haired girlfriend, Bianca, walks in the room, looking around. When she sees Zane, she walks straight to him.

"Um, Zane? I've been calling you for like, ten thousand minutes. Are you okay?"

Hearing her voice makes him jump and he turns to his lover, shocked. "Oh...hey darling. Sorry I didn't hear you..."

"It's alright cutie. Is something wrong?" Bianca replies.

Zane looks down and sighs. "Well, I really enjoyed the party you and the other Ninja threw for me...but I wish my father was here to celebrate it with me as well."

Bianca frowns and lays down next to Zane on the lounge chair. "I understand how you feel. You and your dad must be very close."

Zane nods his head and looks back up at the stars.. "He even told me he would turn into a star when he passes away. I need to know which one is him."

Bianca takes his face in her hands and turns it so he's facing her. "Don't worry about which star is his. What's important is he's always watching and protecting you, no matter what. Your dad will always love and care for you. You guys will never separate from each other."

Zane looks down, then nods and smirks. He wraps his arms around Bianca to form a hug. "Thanks for cheering me up Bianca. You're right that my father is always with me."

Bianca doesn't say anything, just hugs him back and smiles. Then they both lean into each other for a sweet and passionate kiss. After that they cuddle into each other and watch the stars together, ending Zane's sad, but unforgettable birthday.

* * *

**It is complete! Sorry if it's sad, I just thought it would be interesting if I made it like this. And sorry if Bianca seems like a Mary Sue. I might have made her "perfect" in this chapter. You might know how.**

**Shoutout to: 17blanceri, AnnaJulian, ArwynandCole, and SergeantSarcasm7!**


End file.
